Marcas
by wweismann
Summary: Naquela noite, deitada junto ao peito dele, ela viu que ele também tinha um par de pequenas marcas que não era ela que tinha feito e seu coração se apertou, ela não sabia exatamente por qual motivo. Ela também não queria perguntar, o medo de se quebrar em milhões de pedaços sendo maior que o aperto no peito. [DracoxHermione] [M só para garantir]


A mão ia nervosamente ao cabelo, colocando a franja para trás da orelha pela terceira vez em dois minutos. Os dedos tamborilavam na mesa fora de ritmo, como se a própria ansiedade o impedisse de fazer algo racional.

Sabe Merlin a última vez que a racionalidade tinha sido parte de sua vida.

O tic tac do relógio da mesa indicava que ainda faltavam quarenta e sete minutos para o fim do expediente - não que ela estivesse contando -, os devaneios se alternando com períodos de concentração nos quais ela de fato concluía parte da papelada que se acumulava na sua mesa. Pena que ainda faltavam meia dúzia de processos e sua concentração não dava indícios de voltar.

Contrariando sua natureza centrada e racional, ela decidiu dar-se um breve intervalo. Afastou a cadeira da mesa e levantou-se, os passos firmes e decididos em direção ao banheiro que ficava na sua sala - o que, honestamente, acreditava ser a maior vantagem de ter um cargo elevado no Ministério -, o toc toc dos sapatos substituindo o tic tac enquanto fechava a pesada porta de madeira atrás de si e respirava fundo, as costas apoiadas na parede e os olhos fechados: silêncio. Respirou fundo três ou quatro vezes, a cabeça tentando se focar mais uma vez só que em vão. Abriu os olhos, andou até a pia e abriu a torneira de água gelada, lavando o rosto em água corrente e se deixando distrair pelo fato de que eis uma das maiores vantagens de não usar maquiagem. Um sorrisinho de canto de boca saiu automaticamente e ela logo se sobressaltou.

Esse era o tipo de coisa que ele fazia.

Ela fechou a torneira, o prendedor no pulso imediatamente lhe ajudando a colocar os cachos em um coque firme no alto da cabeça enquanto ela levantava o rosto e se olhava. Se alguém pedisse para ela descrever o que via, Hermione não teria muito o que inventar: os expressivos olhos castanhos lhe eram velhos conhecidos e ela já tinha desistido de sonhar ter um par esmeralda ou turquesa como o de seus melhores amigos, o rosto era agradável mas não tinha nada que se destacasse - nem para bem nem para mal. Se no mundo bruxo era conhecida por ser a garota do trio de ouro, no mundo trouxa atenções não lhe seriam dadas por mais do que um par de segundos. Os cabelos castanhos que já foram emaranhados tinham certo brilho, é verdade, mas também não tinham nada de marcante.

Hermione poderia continuar falando de sua silhueta - mediana como tudo em sua aparência - ou de suas roupas - formais e trouxas que usava em oposição aos robes que percorriam os corredores do edifício como que para se lembrar de suas origens -, mas aquilo não chamaria a atenção. Nada em si chamaria a atenção, ela afirmaria ao interlocutor com veemência, mas hoje não era verdade. Algo se destacava agora que se encontrava em frente ao espelho, o cabelo preso e o foco colocado em si. Próximo ao maxilar esquerdo um ponto que agora estava amarelado estava em harmonia com um roxo na esquerda, a marca de um momento em que nada se assemelhava à sua definição de mediano. Se Hermione estivesse despida seria possível ver as mesmas marcas em diferentes tons de amarelo a roxo em seus ombros, colo e até mesmo na nuca, os arranhões nas costas e a marca de mão na nádega direita.

Se Hermione fechasse os olhos ainda poderia reviver cada segundo daquela noite.

Já tinha-se passado trinta e quatro horas desde a última vez, não que ela estivesse contado, Já faziam quatro semanas e dois dias desde a primeira vez que tudo acontecera. Ela não saberia dizer como tudo começou e honestamente não se importava, só sabia que naquela noite de alguma forma ela se viu aos beijos com um de seus colegas. Amigo era uma palavra muito forte, isso era verdade, mas como você se refere a alguém que sempre está em seu grupo de amigos e que sempre parece estar por perto, ainda que não esteja a cada segundo? Colega lhe parecia um tanto quanto superficial mas infelizmente lhe faltavam palavras para descrever o que eles eram.

Ela estava lá há dois meses quando ele chegou no Caldeirão Furado e declarou que tinha terminado com Astoria, para o choque de todos. Não era segredo para ninguém que Draco Malfoy era apaixonado pela Greengrass e que a recíproca parecia ser verdadeira - mesmo quando a loira se viu indo para Nova York a trabalho eles continuaram se falando religiosamente todos os dias e organizando viagens trimestrais para estarem juntos nos últimos dois anos -, então era natural que ninguém conseguisse disfarçar a surpresa. Hermione e Ginny não conheciam Astoria, mas ouvindo as histórias de Draco e até mesmo os relatos de Ron e Harry quando estiveram com a mesma pouco depois de terem superado as diferenças e aceitado que poderiam ser o mais perto de amigos o possível já que trabalhavam no mesmo departamento, havia certo carinho das meninas para com ela.

E há pouco mais de um mês quando Hermione foi à casa de Draco prover ajuda em relação a um pergaminho repleto de runas antigas ele acabou a beijando. Foi a primeira vez que se beijaram e a primeira vez que estiveram um com o outro. Foi a primeira vez que apareceram as marcas. Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que ela se sentiu bem. Estranha, mas bem.

Eles não conversaram sobre o que era aquilo e ela, se fosse honesta, admitiria que era porque temia que aquilo se perdesse se fossem dedicar tempo a essa discussão. Ginny foi a primeira a saber o que acontecera - mal ela pusera os pés em casa na manhã seguinte ela ligara através da rede Floo para a amiga porque simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Ela passara a noite com Draco Malfoy e tudo bem que ele não era mais o menino arrogante elitista que eles conheceram, mas ele era colega das duas e tinha saído há pouco tempo de um relacionamento que parecia perfeito. E ele era incrível em todos os aspectos, ela se viu admitindo com um leve rubor na bochecha para a alegria da ruiva. Harry soubera logo depois e ela tinha certeza que Ron e Neville também sabiam apesar de nunca ter lhes contado diretamente. Na próxima vez que todos se encontraram - dessa vez na casa de Neville - ele fez questão de se sentar no sofá ao lado dela, a mão esquerda passando por cima de seu ombro deixando claro que havia alguma coisa, movimento que encorajou a mão dela a repousar na coxa dele.

Aquela noite ela voltou para casa mais cedo, com ele.

A semana seguinte fora caótica e a única vez que conseguiu sair com os amigos, Draco não foi. Bem, ele até apareceu e cumprimentou a todos, mas ter saído em pouco mais de uma hora para encontrar Blaise e os outros rapazes Slytherin não conta como ter ido, conta? O fato de ela saber que ele ainda trocava cartas com Astoria era outra questão delicada a qual ela preferia não dar atenção: eles não eram nada e ela nada poderia exigir era o mantra que ela repetia em sua cabeça uma vez após outra. Ela não queria ter ciúmes, mas não podia evitar de se sentir confusa.

E foi no auge da crise que eles se encontraram mais uma vez. As pernas entrelaçadas, as bocas se encostando, as mordidas e gemidos tirando todo poder de concentração no que quer que fosse que não o momento, as costas arqueando com os olhos fechando e as marcas no pescoço que só seriam visíveis na manhã quando ela se desvencilhasse de seus braços e fosse ao banheiro. Naquela noite, deitada junto ao peito dele, ela viu que ele também tinha um par de pequenas marcas que não era ela que tinha feito e seu coração se apertou, ela não sabia exatamente por qual motivo. Ela também não queria perguntar, o medo de se quebrar em milhões de pedaços sendo maior que o aperto no peito. Ela pensou em se levantar e sair porta afora, mas foi nessa hora que ele olhou para ela, sorriu e a puxou para seu peito, uma mão em sua cintura outra fazendo cafuné - e foi aí que ela sabia que por mais que lhe doesse era com ela que ele estava naquela noite de sexta.

Foi ela que ele acordou sábado de manhã com um beijo na testa e o sorriso de um menino de seis anos no natal perguntando o que ela ia fazer no dia, ao que ela respondeu nada. Ele se levantou, a cueca preta em contraste com a pele branca, e voltou com um pesado volume de aritmancia que eles discutiram por um par de horas até que ele decidiu deixar nossa discussão de lado e recomeçou com as carícias e beijos. Foi ela que, horas mais tarde, estava cansada ainda que fosse meio da tarde e ele a colocou na cama, afofando o travesseiro e a cobrindo enquanto ia resolver alguma coisa do trabalho. Foi ele que reagiu aos gemidos preguiçosos de quem acordava e foi ver o que ela precisava, a agraciando com mais um daqueles sorrisos que poderiam iluminar um pequeno país.

No domingo eles dançaram na cozinha e assistiram um filme juntos, o dia passado quase todo na cama trocando histórias e segredos. Ele lhe contou sobre quando, junto a Blaise, ele correu pelos jardins da mansão e acabou quebrando o pulso, sobre como ele teve vergonha a primeira vez que Pansy foi vê-lo jogar quadribol por não querer que sua paixonite o fizesse fracassar, sobre como Narcisa fazia questão de contar-lhe histórias todas as noites por mais velho que ele fosse. Ele falou sobre suas viagens, contou piadas sem graça, cantarolou suas músicas preferidas. Foi ali que ela lhe confessou que normalmente precisava de ajuda para conseguir dormir mas junto a ele tinha dormido melhor do que nunca. Foi ele que falou que era precisava respirar fundo e tirar um pouco da pressão dos próprios ombros, que ela precisava parar de estar a mil por hora para fazer bem a si mesma e foi ali que ela aceitou que em uma discussão em especial ele tinha razão.

Ela encostou a mão levemente na marca roxa, o resquício da dor que lhe remetia a bons momentos se apresentando de imediato e ela se lembrando dos leves tapas que ela lhe dera quando ele a contrariava, dele confessando que adorava discutir com ela e que no fundo ela parecia uma criança que queria sempre estar certa. Ela fechara o rosto mas logo caíra no riso, sabendo que ele tinha razão. Ele a abraçava e eles ficavam quietos por algum motivo para logo então trocarem opiniões sobre qualquer coisa - e não importa se eram temas eruditas os triviais, os dois tinham uma opinião e normalmente era oposta. As horas se passavam com tamanha rapidez enquanto ela se perguntava qual tinha sido a última vez que falar com alguém tinha sido tão interessante e a conversa fluía tanto. Ele implicava com seus traquejos e idéias mas no fundo fazia os dois rirem e nenhuma briga, por maior que fosse, durava mais do que três minutos - era o tempo dela ficar quieta e ele vir com aquele abraço apertado lhe depositando beijos que logo a faziam esquecer do motivo pelo qual ela ficara minimamente irritada.

Ela estava caindo rapidamente e por mais que seu lado racional lhe alertasse que não era aquilo que deveria ser feito ela continuava se jogando. Eles não tinham conversado e as marcas que ela não tinha feito continuavam lá, mas novas não apareciam e de alguma forma isso lhe deixava minimamente feliz. Quando estavam os dois na cama ela não podia evitar de sorrir do nada, as mãos dele imediatamente levadas ao emaranhado de cachos enquanto ele perguntava o que tinha acontecido e ela dizia que nada e simplesmente lhe depositava um beijo na bochecha e durante aquele momento aquilo lhe era o suficiente. Ele a fazia sentir desejada enquanto admirava seu intelecto e o alimentava e ela não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que tinha sido feliz com outra pessoa dessa forma - e não conseguia lembrar. Ele não se intimidava por ela ser quem ela ou por ela ser tão vocal quanto as suas opiniões e no fundo ela adorava que ele estava lá para contestá-la, para desafiá-la a todo momento.

Ele a fizera voltar a pensar em relacionamento, a ter fé que duas pessoas poderiam ser felizes juntas. Ele não lhe fizera nenhum tipo de promessa mas ainda assim estar com ele lhe trazia uma alegria e paz interior como há muito nada lhe trazia. Na noite em que ela começou a chorar sabe-se Merlin o motivo enquanto ele tomava banho ele ao vê-la abatida simplesmente a abraçou e fez carinho em seu cabelo, puxando-a para perto de si sem pressionar para saber o que era, apenas demonstrando o apoio que ninguém nunca tinha demonstrado. E era assim que ele crescia junto a ela.

Acontece que as coisas estavam ficando perigosas e ela tinha certeza que se machucar era uma questão de tempo. Ele ainda mantinha contato com Astoria - o que ela repetia para si mesma que não era da conta dela afinal você não termina um relacionamento longo que você gostava da pessoa e simplesmente a corta da sua vida, vide ela e Ron - e isso a machucava sem que ela soubesse o motivo, eles ainda não tinham tido a conversa sobre o que quer que fosse que estivesse acontecendo e isso a deixava dividida. Ela era Hermione Granger e não ter controle sobre o que quer que fosse acabava com ela: o controle era essencial em sua vida e ela não tinha nenhum no que se referia a Draco Malfoy.

Há dois dias ela decidiu que aquela tinha sido a última noite: ela não tinha como balancear todo o bem que ele lhe fazia com a incerteza da situação, com a certeza que isso não estava lhe fazendo bem e com o temor de continuar se machucando caso continuasse. Ela se despedira dele com um beijo que ele não sabia ser o último e ao chegar em casa teve uma crise nervosa, enrolando-se no cobertor e ficando na cama por horas tentando lidar com o término unilateral - mas há término quando não se teve nada?

Ela lavou o rosto mais uma vez, agora tendo uma toalha felpuda para secar a pele antes de soltar o cabelo e cobrir as marcas físicas - porque as emocionais ela já estava mascarando há algum tempo. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes e então colocou de volta o semblante profissional e abriu a porta, voltando com seu toc toc até a mesa e percebendo que faltavam pouco menos de vinte minutos para o fim do expediente. Percebendo que o estrago estava feito, decidiu encerrar o dia mais cedo e compensar amanhã: a mente hoje tinha chegado ao seu limite e não dava indícios de ser produtiva, ao menos não depois de ter se perdido por completo.

Hermione conjurou um feitiço para organizar suas coisas, arrastando a cadeira para junto da mesa e se levantando para pegar seu casaco pendurado para enfrentar o vento londrino quando bateram três vezes em sua porta. - Pode entrar - ela disse, já se preparando para explicar o porquê de estar saindo mais cedo para quem quer que fosse: outra vantagem de não usar maquiagem? O rosto sempre parece mais pálido e é mais fácil fingir-se indisposta.

A porta se abriu e o cabelo platinado contrastando com os robes pretos se fez presente na sala e Hermione se viu segurando a surpresa. - Hermione, tudo bem? - e ele deu um daqueles sorrisos que a derretiam por completo. - Já está indo? - ao que ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, as palavras ainda se apresentando com certa dificuldade. Como você supera alguém que sempre volta? Que aparece quando você se convenceu que vai superar? Resposta: você não consegue. - Eu estava pensando se você quer ir jantar comigo. Tem um restaurante asiático ótimo que abriram no West End.

E ela não tinha como dizer não. Apesar de todas as fibras do seu ser saberem que ela precisava de uma conversa séria com ela seja para estabelecer o que eles são ou poderiam vir a ser, ela resolveu ignorar todos seus impulsos racionais e simplesmente respondeu que adoraria, enquanto vestia o casaco. Ela sabia que no momento que a mão dele encostasse em sua cintura e ele sussurrasse o que quer que fosse em seu ouvido ela não seria capaz de recuar, ela sabia que terminaria a noite entre seus lençóis.

Mas que as dúvidas e anseios fossem deixados para amanhã.

 **N/A:** Resultado de um par de horas numa tediosa e confusa noite de segunda somada a pequena pressão da Céu que me desafiou a pegar a idéia inicial e não terminar da maneira que eu queria (porque não ia ser nem um pouco feliz). Não teve revisão então qualquer erro é só e unicamente culpa minha. Obrigada a você que leu e sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma review!


End file.
